the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Regular Show
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Regular Show is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Cartoon Network TV crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey and co-directed by Stuingtion. Plot The series revolves around the daily lives of Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends meeting two 23-year-old friends, Mordecai (a blue jay), and Rigby (a raccoon). They work as groundskeepers at a park, and spend their days trying to avoid work and entertain themselves by any means. This is much to the chagrin of their manager/boss Benson (a gumball machine) and their coworker Skips (a yeti), but to the delight of their (other) manager/boss Pops (a man with a lollipop-shaped head). Other coworkers include an overweight green man called Muscle Man, and a ghost called Hi-Five Ghost. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Willy, Sharky, Mako, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert Beaver, Daggett Beaver, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, and Dusty Crophopper guest star in this series. *The series will only use episodes from seasons 1 - 3, because Hiatt Grey and Stuingtion never liked the other Regular Show episodes and seasons. List of episodes: Prequel: First Day Season 1: #The Power #Just Set Up the Chairs #Caffeinated Concert Tickets #Death Punchies #Free Cake #Meat Your Maker #Grilled Cheese Deluxe #The Unicorns Have Got to Go #Prank Callers #Don #Rigby's Body #Mordecai and the Rigbys Season 2: #Ello Gov'nor #It's Time #Appreciation Day #Peeps #Dizzy #My Mom #High Score #Rage Against the TV #Party Pete #Brain Eraser #Benson Be Gone #But I Have a Receipt #This Is My Jam #Muscle Woman #Temp Check #Jinx #See You There #Do Me a Solid #Grave Sights #Really Real Wrestling #Over the Top #The Night Owl #A Bunch of Baby Ducks #More Smarter #Go Viral #Skunked #Karaoke Video Season 3: #Stick Hockey #Bet to Be Blonde #Skips Strikes #Terror Tales of the Park #Camping Can Be Cool #Slam Dunk #Cool Bikes #House Rules #Rap It Up #Cruisin' #Under the Hood #Weekend at Benson's #Fortune Cookie #Think Positive #Skips vs. Technology #Butt Dial #Eggscellent #Gut Model #Video Game Wizards #Big Winner" #The Best Burger in the World #Replaced #Trash Boat #Fist of Justice #Yes Dude Yes #Busted Cart #Dead at Eight #Access Denied #Muscle Mentor #Trucker Hall of Fame #Out of Commission #Fancy Restaurant #Diary #The Best VHS in the World #Prankless #Death Bear #Fuzzy Dice #Sugar Rush #Bad Kiss Transcripts for the episodes: Prequel: First Day Season 1: #The Power #Just Set Up the Chairs #Caffeinated Concert Tickets #Death Punchies #Free Cake #Meat Your Maker #Grilled Cheese Deluxe #The Unicorns Have Got to Go #Prank Callers #Don #Rigby's Body #Mordecai and the Rigbys Season 2: #Ello Gov'nor #It's Time #Appreciation Day #Peeps #Dizzy #My Mom #High Score #Rage Against the TV #Party Pete #Brain Eraser #Benson Be Gone #But I Have a Receipt #This Is My Jam #Muscle Woman #Temp Check #Jinx #See You There #Do Me a Solid #Grave Sights #Really Real Wrestling #Over the Top #The Night Owl #A Bunch of Baby Ducks #More Smarter #Go Viral #Skunked #Karaoke Video Season 3: #Stick Hockey #Bet to Be Blonde #Skips Strikes #Terror Tales of the Park #Camping Can Be Cool #Slam Dunk #Cool Bikes #House Rules #Rap It Up #Cruisin #Under the Hood #Weekend at Benson's #Fortune Cookie #Think Positive #Skips vs. Technology #Butt Dial #Eggscellent #Gut Model #Video Game Wizards #Big Winner #The Best Burger in the World #Replaced #Trash Boat #Fist of Justice #Yes Dude Yes #Busted Cart #Dead at Eight #Access Denied #Muscle Mentor #Trucker Hall of Fame #Out of Commission #Fancy Restaurant #Diary #The Best VHS in the World #Prankless #Death Bear #Fuzzy Dice #Sugar Rush #Bad Kiss Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters